The game of soccer as it is referred to in North America, or association football as it is called in most of the world, is the world's most popular team sport. Almost every country on Earth plays the game in some form or another. It is both physically and intellectually demanding, requiring excellent athletic skill and quick thinking.
Various civilizations take credit for discovering the sport. The first record of soccer-like games acknowledge games having been played in China more than 2,000 years ago. Other records reflect early soccer play in ancient Greece, Japan, and Mexico.
A game known as harpastrum was played by the Romans. This game spread throughout Europe and was probably the origin of modern soccer.
England, however, was the starting place of the modern day game. In 1863 the Football Association (FA) was created and uniform rules were established. In 1872 the first international game was played between England and Scotland. Soccer professionalism was legalized in England in 1885. From there the game spread throughout the British Empire and to the rest of the world.
An international governing body was established in 1904 to control the sport--the Federation Internationale de Football Association (FIFA). Today, FIFA is headquartered in Zurich, Switzerland, has more than 140 member nations and oversees the soccer play of about 39 million players worldwide.
FIFA rules require that the game be played on a rectangular soccer field between 100 and 130 yards long and between 50 and 100 yards wide. In international matches the field is 110 to 120 yards long and 70 to 80 yards wide. A goal having a width of 8 yards and a height 8 feet is placed at each end of the field. The touchlines are located on the sides of the field. The goal lines are at the ends of the field. Additional markings include a halfway line, goal areas, penalty areas, corners, and center circle.
There are 11 players on a team consisting of a goalkeeper and ten field players. The field players include defenders (fullbacks), midfielders (halfbacks), and forwards. The uniform of the game includes shorts, a shirt, socks, shoes, soccer goal keeper's gloves, and sometimes shin guards. A soccer ball is a round, inflated rubber bladder covered with leather or other approved material. The ball has a circumference between 27 and 28 inches and a weight between 14 and 16 ounces.
A referee officiates the game. The referee enforces the rules and keeps track of the time. Two linesmen patrol the touchlines and determine possession.
The purpose of the game is to put the ball into the opponent's goal. The field players commonly use their feet, head, or body. Only the goalkeeper can touch the ball with their hands. The field players get into position to score by using a series of passing movements, either by kicking, heading, or dribbling (controlling the ball with the feet) the ball downfield. Players may run as many as 6 or 7 miles during the course of a game. The game is divided into two 45-minute halves, with the team scoring the most goals winning.
The world championship of soccer is known as the World Cup. It is played every four years and is the most-watched sporting event in the world. The World Cup attracts an estimated television audience of more than 1 billion people.
The sport's popularity has grown rapidly in the United States since the 1960's through promotion by groups such as the United States Soccer Federation. In 1968, the North American Soccer League (NASL) was the first professional soccer league to compete in the United States. League play was suspended in 1985.
However, in 1978 the Major Indoor Soccer League (MISL) began professional competition in the United States. Indoor soccer is a faster version of the outdoor game and is played on a smaller field.
Examples of known simulated figures for use in practicing sports are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,370, 2,974,958, 3,861,676, 3,387,842, 4,529,390, 4,934,938, 4,989,862, 5,181,725, 5,503,402, 5,527,185, Des. 321,370. All of these patents are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference.
With reference to the individual patents, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,370 discloses a boxing dummy. The dummy includes a mechanism by which when the dummy is struck on the head, both of its gloves are moved outwardly and/or upwardly toward the person striking the dummy. In addition, the head and face of the dummy are turned in a sidewise direction oppositely from the direction of a side blow to either side of the dummy's head delivered by an individual, and from which sidewise movement the dummy's head will immediately return to its normal or frontwise position. Similar movement occurs with the body of the dummy when a blow is delivered to either side of a median line on the dummy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,958 it is disclosed that a miniature golf apparatus and game can be provided which includes a barrier having a tunnel through which a ball may pass and a deflector arranged behind the tunnel for deflecting the ball to either side. The barrier may be in the form of a structure having rubber barriers surrounding the openings such that the ball bounces back if not hit in the correct direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,842 it is disclosed that a self defense practice device is used for training in various self defense arts such as karate or judo. The practice dummy includes an electrically operated caming means for vertical oscillation of the dummy. The dummy includes markings to indicate the various nerve centers which are normally present in a human being and which, if struck in a suitably rapid and forceful manner will produce temporary disability, extreme pain, temporary paralysis, or unconsciousness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,676 it is disclosed it is disclosed that a disconnectable training device can be provided for sports such as jujitsu, judo or karate. The training device is in the shape and size of a human being and includes yieldable material with the arms and the shoulder sections being held by means of joints which can be adjusted. Upon impact from an individual, the body will be disconnected from a support plate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,390 it is disclosed that an interactive inflatable bag toy can be provided having a pocket for receiving and retaining a thrown object. The sidewalls of the pocket are biased inward by air pressure of the inflated body to constrict a portion of the pocket and facilitate retention of the object.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,938 it is disclosed that a football training dummy can be provided which springs back automatically when struck by a ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,862 it is disclosed that a basketball game practice device can be provided to simulate a defensive basketball player which is variable in height according to a particular offensive player's height and needs. In addition, the arms of the defensive device are individually rotatable. Also, the defensive device includes resilient lower limbs and stabilizers affixed thereto so that bumps or contact with the defensive device will not knock down or substantially move the defensive device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,725 it is disclosed that a soccer shooting training target can be installed on an existing soccer goal. The target includes a plurality of individual targets having flaps sized to allow passage of a soccer ball. This device requires very accurate soccer kicking towards the corners of a soccer goal net for more advanced players.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,402 it is disclosed that a soccer practice focal device is provided to be mounted for quick installation and removal from a soccer goal. The device can thereby by utilized immediately before a soccer game. The focal device defines a focal area which a player mentally focuses on and attempts to shoot a soccer ball through.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,185 it is disclosed that an athletic training device can be provided in the shape of a human athlete which is vertically adjustable in height and having arms articulated at the elbows and shoulders to position the arms. In one embodiment, a soccer goalkeeper is mounted vertically above a base stand with a support rod extending behind the player.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,370 a simulated basketball player is disclosed.